1. Field
An aspect of embodiments according to the present invention relates to a temperature controlling system of a battery, and more particularly, to a temperature controlling system and method of a battery provided in an energy storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As environmental destruction, resource depletion, etc., become serious problems, interest in a system capable of storing energy and efficiently using the stored energy has been increased. In addition, interest in renewable energy, which uses natural resources such as solar power, wind power and tidal power and does not generate pollution or generates little pollution in a development process, has been increased.
An energy storage system is a system that connects renewable energy, an energy storing battery, and existing energy from a grid. Many studies on the energy storage system have been conducted in response to recent environmental changes.
The battery provided in the energy storage system is implemented as a rechargeable secondary battery. The battery can be normally operated at a normal temperature, but the output of the battery has a very low value at a low temperature (e.g., −20° C. or lower), such as about 16% as compared with that at the normal temperature.
In a related art, there were proposed a method of using a heater to increase the temperature of the battery, a method of using heat generated by a resistor or electronic load, and the like.
However, in a case where the temperature of the battery is increased according to the methods in the related art, electric power of the battery is consumed. Therefore, the battery use time is reduced, and the risk of a fire is increased.